


Lily's Coming of Age

by NaughtyMissy



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyMissy/pseuds/NaughtyMissy
Summary: Lily finds herself having sexual feelings toward female members of her family, especially Alex. She sees an opening and goes for it.





	1. Kissing Cousins

Lily had just recently had her first period, a trying time for any twelve-year-old girl. The women in her family tried to help her through it, with mixed results. What they didn't know was that there was something else beneath the surface troubling her a lot more. She knew she was too old to still have a crush on Manny, who was essentially her uncle, but she couldn't help that. She also couldn't help the even stronger feelings she had been developing toward other family members. Female family members.

Years earlier she had been confused about what “gay” meant and Mitch did not handle it well at all. How ironic that someone who had spent so much of his own life in the closet would react so badly to the idea of his adopted daughter being a lesbian. He clearly has his own issues to work through, she can't allow herself to get bogged down in that.

Now she finds herself sexually attracted to her cousins and her aunt, and even her grandmother. That's not as bad as it sounds. Gloria had married Mitch's father, a man nearly 30 years her elder, and was one hot Colombian chica. Still, she had been Lily's grandmother for as long as she could remember. The young girl kept finding herself fantasizing about kissing Gloria in a sexual way and then working her way down that sexy body to her hot Latin pussy. 

And it wasn't just Gloria. Lily had the same feelings for and thoughts about Claire, Haley, and Alex. Especially Alex. Alex was the smart nerdy one, and it appears Lily is the only one who could see how sexy she is. She is the hottest one of them all. With her long black hair cascading over her shoulders and reaching her breasts. Those huge boobs! Her face is so beautiful and kissable, and her entire body is sexy as hell. But those massive tits of hers! The eye is instantly drawn to them! Isn't anybody else seeing that?

Mitch and Cam were out for the night, and Alex had come over to stay with Lily. To say she had mixed feelings about that would be an understatement. She was entirely too old to need a babysitter. And for Alex to be her babysitter. Lily was going to be home alone with sweet sexy Alex all evening. The very thought of it was kind of a turn on. She was afraid her older cousin was going to catch her undressing her with her eyes. The whole thing was very uncomfortable.

Alex clearly picked up on her discomfort and wanted to help but had no idea what the problem was. There she was sitting touchably close to the young girl on the couch. Her tight jeans showing the curves of her sexy legs and ample, shapely derriere. Her t-shirt not effectively containing those big beautiful breasts. It almost looked like she was intentionally trying to flaunt those massive mams. Of course it's not intentional. Any shirt that would contain them well would be like an over-sized dress on the rest of her hot body.

Alex scooted a little closer, put her hand on Lily's shoulder, and asked, “What's wrong?” This made Lily more nervous and she just shrugged. Alex was also uncomfortable with this next part but she really wanted to know. “Are you uneasy because you're body's changing?” Lily nodded. That did make her uneasy. It wasn't the main problem, but it did make her uneasy. Alex said, “What you're going through is perfectly natural. It's also natural to feel insecure about it. We all go through the same thing. Just know that I'm here for you.” 

She leaned in and gave Lily a hug. Lily hugged her back, wanting to do so much more. After the hug the young girl finally spoke up. “Yeah but it's harder when you look like this.”

Alex was genuinely puzzled. “Like what? Asian?”

“No. Ugly.”

“It's also natural not to like the way you look, to think you're ugly. But trust me, you are a beautiful girl.” Lily rolled her eyes and looked away, clearly unconvinced. So Alex went on, “No, really. I spent most of my teen years wishing I looked as good as you do. You are truly stunning!”

Now Lily was starting to get irritated. “I know you're just trying to make me feel better. I don't believe for a second you ever wanted to look like me. You're beautiful! I'm kind of gross-looking!”

This brought on another hug. “You're wrong! You're breathtakingly beautiful, and you're wrong!” Lily could feel Alex's sincerity, coupled with her own feelings for Alex, and lost control for a moment. She kissed her cousin on the lips. A real, romantic kiss. Alex didn't pull away right away, she started to kiss her back. But then she did pull away. “Lily! What are you doing?”

Lily was ashamed of what she had just done. She had to think fast to try to come up with something non-creepy to explain her actions. “Sorry. I just. I heard that teenage girls sometimes practice kissing with their friends. I felt like we were friends for a moment there. I guess I lost my head.”

Alex held the young girl's hand. “We are friends. I like to think we're friends. If you want to practice kissing with me ...” She stopped to think for a second. She wanted to help Lily. And she wasn't sure why, but the thought of kissing her had its own appeal. “Yeah, that should be OK. You just surprised me. You scared me a little. Don't initiate a kiss with someone unless you're sure she's OK with it.”

“Well, how can you be sure about that?”

Alex considered for a moment. “There are subtle little physical cues you'll pick up on over time. When it doubt you could just ask.”

“Would it be OK if I kissed you on the lips?”

Alex was going to say, “Yes, that's fine, but a little awkward. You'll get there.” She hadn't got past “yes,” and Lily was kissing her again. This time she didn't pull away. She put her hands on her cousin's shoulders, and Lily put a hand on Alex's hip. They stayed like that for the better part of a minute, just kissing on the lips.

When Alex finally did pull away she was trying to hide her arousal. “Wow, you're already pretty good at that! You might be ready to learn about tongue kissing.” She was going to talk about how to do it but didn't get that out either. Lily had seen it on TV and had some idea what to do. She quickly put her tongue in her cousin's mouth. Alex once again kissed her back for the better part of a minute. When she pulled away she said, “Now that can be better. Pucker just a little. Push your lips forward slightly, so that you feel the slightest hint of muscle tension around them. Open your mouth slightly. Instead of aggressively going in for a fully open-mouthed kiss at first, keep your lips just barely parted enough that a tongue could slip between them. I'll initiate this time. Just follow my lead.”

Lily couldn't believe it! Was this really happening? Her cousin tenderly caressed her cheek then moved in and initiated a kiss with tongue. She followed Alex's lead the best she could. She moved her hand around some on Alex's hip and thigh, as Alex rubbed her back and shoulders. The longer they kissed the more natural it seemed. After a minute or so Lily was fully relaxed, just enjoying making out with her cousin. This was heaven! Alex had to know how much she was enjoying this, with her sighs and moans. Her cousin knew she was sexually aroused and it didn't seem to trouble her.

Alex had been with guys before, and she loved being with them. A man's body really turned her on. Kissing a man, going further than that, it was the best. At least that's what she thought until this moment. Just making out with this young girl was doing more for her than any man ever could. She pulled away and failed miserably in her attempt to hide the arousal in her voice. “You are a quick learner. Here, let me show you some techniques I've learned over the years.”

Sliding her hands lower on Lily's back, Alex lightly brushed her lips over hers, so the girls' lips were barely touching. The young girl could hardly believe how much her cousin's kissing her this way turned her on. It took all her willpower to sit back and just let Alex continue, rather than attack her sexually. She did squeeze her hip some and caress her thigh. Alex kept her movements slow. She proceeded to lock lips in such a way Lily's lower lip was between her lips, lightly sweeping the tip of her tongue over the young girl's lower lip in one smooth motion. 

She pulled back and said, “Now you try it.”

When Lily brushed her lips over Alex's her cousin slipped her tongue into her mouth. They explored each-other's mouths some more. Then the young girl gently locked onto Alex's bottom lip and swept it with her tongue.

Alex pulled back. She tried to sound clinical and detached like this was nothing more than teaching her friend about something she should know. In spite of her best efforts her arousal was evident in her voice. "You are really good at this! Keep following my lead." 

Opening her mouth wide she slowly slid her tongue into her cousin's mouth. Her tongue was touching Lily's from above, then she slid around the side to the bottom. Lily reciprocated and they were just circling for a few seconds. Then Alex pulled her tongue back, then forward again to playfully tag her cousin's tongue and retreat back again a few times. Lily did the same. They played this way for several seconds, keeping it shallow and light. 

Then Alex broke lip contact back again. Their foreheads were still touching, hands still on each-other. They just gazed into each-other's eyes and smiled. When they resumed kissing Alex breathed through her mouth a little, sharing breaths with her young cousin. Lily couldn't believe how much this turned her on!

Alex began varying the speed of her kisses. Slow, then a little faster, then slow again. She began to go deeper. She kissed her cousin hard and forcefully probed her mouth with her tongue. This went on for the better part of a minute, with Lily matching her every move. Then Alex rubbed Lily's teeth with her tongue, the backs and then the fronts. This tickled a little, and Lily loved it! 

As the young girl was returning the favor, her cousin pulled back just enough to lightly catch Lily's bottom lip with her teeth and nibbled on it a little. Her young cousin reciprocated this as well. Alex cradled Lily's face with her hands on her cheeks and neck. Then she played with her hair a little.

Lily reached around to Alex's beautiful backside and gave it a good squeeze. The moment seemed right but it must have been too soon. It startled her cousin, who gasped a little but continued to kiss her. Lily failed to pick up on that signal. She was so turned on that she went for broke. She slid her hands up under her cousin's shirt and started to try to take it off of her.

This shocked Alex back to reality. She was suddenly very aware that this was her twelve-year-old cousin she was making out with, who was now starting to undress her. She quickly moved to the other end of the couch. Shocked and ashamed, Alex said, “What are you going? What am I doing?”

Lily moved in closer, saying, “You were just teaching me to kiss. I've already learned a lot from you, I'm ready to move on to the next level.”

Alex stood up and stepped away from the couch. “The next level? What? Second base? Lily, I'm your cousin! And I'm like 10 years older than you! No!”

“Why are you yelling at me?”

Alex regained enough of her composure that she was no longer yelling. She was so ashamed of what she had just been doing with her cousin. “Sorry. I'm not yelling at you, I'm just yelling near you. This isn't Mississippi. We can't do this. It's wrong. Just please. Please forget I'm the one who taught you that. We can't. We just can't do that.” She walked away and locked herself in the bathroom.

Lily was about to knock on the door when she heard her cousin moan. Was Alex doing what it sounded like she was doing? Another moan came through the door, a little louder, coupled with a little panting. Holy crap! Was her cousin in there masturbating?

Alex's shame had dissipated enough that she became consciously aware of how aroused she still was. Thinking about what she had just done with Lily, what was about to happen if she hadn't stopped it, she was aware her nipples were hard. She started playing with her own breasts, thinking about Lily, eliciting the moans.

Lily couldn't see her cousin but had an accurate picture in her head of what she was doing. She could hear the zipper on Alex's jeans and the rustle of her taking them off. Lily slid out of her own pants and underwear and sat on the floor with her back against the wall. As Alex touched herself she whispered Lily's name just loud enough for her to hear it. Lily fingered her own pussy thinking about her cousin fingering herself to the thought of her. 

Alex was supposed to be the smart one. Why wouldn't it occur to her to muffle her voice with her forearm or something? That 's what Lily was doing. Alex was sitting on the commode, fondling first one now bare boob and then the other with one hand, fingering her pussy with the other. She did try biting her bottom lip to keep from calling out but that didn't work. 

She called Lily's name louder. This pushed the young girl over the edge. She orgasmed to the thought of her cousin masturbating and just kept fingering herself. Alex had once again lost her sense of reality, unaware in the moment that her cousin was still in the house and could hear her. She was lost in fantasy. In her fantasy it was Lily's hands on her tits and Lily's tongue in her pussy. She was panting hard, moaning louder and louder, calling out the young girl's name. She cummed screaming Lily's name. Just as she was about to cum her voice became higher pitched and she started to scream. This pushed Lily into her second orgasm.

Lily grinned, her young mind starting to work on a scheme. No matter what Alex said, no matter how much it freaked her out, she was sexually attracted to the young girl. This made the girl feel better about herself and also gave her hope. She had just had an extended make-out session with her cousin, and the cousin was so turned on she went and played with herself. With a little time and the right approach Lily was going to get that pussy. She just knew she would get it. Sooner or later she would eat her cousin's pussy. It wasn't time yet but the time would come. Alex would soon be hers.


	2. Mothers I Love to Fondle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily turns her attention to Haley and Claire, making Alex jealous

Alex was back home and talking to whomever the characters are talking to when they talk to the camera. I intend to use that device throughout the rest of this story but don't want to keep repeating that whole thing. So I'll just say she's talking to the camera. 

"I don't know what came over me. Of course, because I never had close enough girlfriends to practice kissing with I just liked the idea of someone wanting to practice with me. And Lily got so good at it so fast ..." A fanciful look came over her face and eyes. "I just got caught up in the moment. A great kiss is a great kiss, no matter who's kissing you. And to already be that good a kisser at 12? I'm kind of jealous!" She looked surprised at her own words. "Of Lily. Not of whomever she's going to be kissing in the future. With skills like that she can have her pick of anybody. Just about anybody. Not me. I won't be doing that again." With a more thoughtful look, "I could take it as a compliment that she tried to cop a feel. I was always the smart one, Haley was always the hot one. But I'm kind of hot too. Not that that's important." 

Lily was in her bedroom also talking to the camera. “Don't judge Alex! It's not like we're blood relatives! She's just a sexy, experienced older woman. The kind who can teach me a lot! And she will. If I have anything to say about it, she will! She'll be like Stiffer's mom in that old movie 'American Pie.'”

Haley was trying to clean that small trailer she and Dylan share. Lacking experience in this area, she was having a rough time of it. She kept fighting with the sweeper. Smacking it on the side she said, “You don't have that many buttons! I've pressed them all! Why won't you turn on?” Seems she forgot to plug it in. Right about that time Lily knocked on the door. Haley opened it and said, “Thank you so much for coming over! I just need a little help, it shouldn't take long.” Cutaway to her talking to the camera. “I have no idea how long it should take to clean this place. Dylan always takes care of that, and it doesn't seem to take long at all. He makes it look a lot easier than I'm finding it to be. Thank God he and dad will be back in a week!”

Now Lily talked to the camera again. “Dylan is the smart one in their relationship? Maybe the baby will get both of their brains. Combine the intelligence of those two and you almost have one average person!”

They were just starting to work and Haley pulled the bag out of the wastebasket. The bag had a broken jar with a jagged edge in it, which caused it to split open. Coffee grounds, small bones, and of course the broken glass spilled all over the floor along with the rest of the trash. Haley sounded like she was about to commit aggravated murder. “Are you fucking KIDDING me!” Lily just stepped back away from her. “Sorry if I scared you. That's the third damn trash bag do to that this week! It's so fu-” She stopped short, considered for a fraction of a second, then continued. “Frustrating. It's so frustrating.”

“Not to tell you what to do. But leave it for now. The mess will still be there for us to clean up later. You need to calm down and get a handle on yourself.” Haley still looked angry but she listened with interest. Lily touched her cousin's belly. “You're going to be a mom soon. All this stress isn't good for the baby. What do you do to calm down when you're stressed out?”

“When I'm really stressed Dylan usually ...” Cutaway to her talking to the camera. “I didn't know how to finish that sentence. I couldn't exactly say what I was about to say. I can't tell my twelve-year-old cousin about my sex life.” Back to talking to Lily, “... gives me a full body massage. That helps a lot!” To the camera, “It wasn't entirely a lie. He had done that a few times and it did help a lot.”

Lily took her by the hand and led her to the couch. “Be careful stepping around this. I can give you a massage.” Cutaway to her talking to the camera. “This was going to be easier than I thought!” Haley started to get on the couch face down. Lily said, “I think your clothes will be in the way. You should take them off. Oh, and you've got some lotion right over here. Just get undressed and lie down. I'll take care of you.” Haley wasn't wearing a bra. She stripped down to her underpants and lie on the couch. Lily got some lotion on her hands and started in on her cousin's shoulders. “You're really tight! You must be more stressed out than I thought!”

“Thank you so much for this, Lily! I'm starting to feel better already.” Lily was giving Haley a good deep massage. Her young hands were much stronger than one would expect. She was slowly working her way down her cousin's back. Haley let out a little moan. Cutaway to her talking to the camera. “Yeah, I tend to make sex sounds when I'm getting a massage. That's why Dylan's usually the only one I'll have do it. But I was so stressed out that day. I needed one bad. And she did offer. I did my best to be quiet.”

Lily said to the camera, “I don't know what was up with all that moaning, but it really turned me on.” She had made it down as far as the small of her cousin's back. 

Haley literally sounded like she was being fucked. She tried to tell her cousin to ignore the sounds she was making, but all she got out between moans was the young girl's name.

Right in the midst of that the door opened and Alex walked in. She said, "I got here as ..." Looking in shock and repulsion at the sight before her, "What the HELL?" 

Haley jerked and looked at her sister. “What are you doing here?”

“You texted me and asked me to come right away! You said you would explain when I got here! Do you have an explanation for ...” Gesturing toward them, “THIS?”

Haley said to Lily, "Not now," and she stopped. Haley sat up and held her shirt over her breasts. "Lily came over to help me clean but instead offered a massage to help me relax. What's so hard to understand about that? And I did not text you." 

“Haley, I could hear you before I opened the door! I thought you were watching a porno! Just what the hell ARE you doing?”

Lily started to chime in. “It was my idea ...”

Both girls turned to look at her and said at the same time, “Stay out of this, Lily!”

Haley looked back at her sister. "I don't know what you THOUGHT you heard! I moan when I get a massage! That's all! Do I want to know what you think we were doing? This is our cousin, for Christ's sake! How sick do you think I am?" 

Cutaway to Alex talking to the camera. “It's almost like she knew, and was taking a shot at me. Lily wouldn't have told her, would she? Maybe since I stopped her she decided to feel up my sister? I don't know! I just couldn't deal with whatever was happening!” Talking to her sister again, “I don't know. I just don't know. Have you even thought about Dylan? I expected better than this from you.” Looking at Lily, “From both of you!” She took off out the door.

Haley said to her Cousin, “You know we aren't doing anything wrong. I know we weren't doing anything wrong. She acted like we were screwing or something! If she tells ...” She grabbed her pants and dug out her phone saying, “No, no, no.” She quickly called Claire. “Mom, I have to tell you something before you hear fake news from somebody else.”

That was a bad opener. Claire was very concerned. “Haley, what did you do?”

“Nothing bad! Please let me get it out! Lily came over to help with the house work.”

"In that little place? You needed help?" 

“Mom. Please. I'm very stressed out. Lily offered to give me a massage to get rid of my stress.”

Cutaway to Claire talking to the camera. “The only thing I could think was that Haley was making those sex sounds she makes and traumatized the poor girl!” To her daughter, “You didn't let her, did you? She shouldn't hear those sounds you make!”

“Mom, she's twelve, not six. She can handle it. But Alex came in, heard the sounds, and saw Lily rubbing my back with my shirt off. She freaked. The hell. Out. I don't know what she thinks we were doing. But I didn't want you to hear from her before you heard it from me. It's just a massage. And that's the truth.”

Claire to the camera, “We always made sure Alex was not in earshot any time Haley might be getting massaged. This was probably the first time she heard that. I'd freak out too!”

Haley was hanging up from her mom. Lily said, “So that happened. Alex isn't going to want to hear from either one of us right now. We'll explain it to her later. Just lie back down and let me finish the job. You need it now more than before.”

Alex was talking to the camera again. “I couldn't exactly go to mom. Whatever was going on, I had already done something probably just as bad with Lily. That girl seems to have a strange effect on the women in this family. At least she never worked her magic on Manny.” She thought for a second and then looked like she was about to get sick. “At least I hope she didn't!” Holding her head, “God, how am I going to get rid of THAT thought?”

Claire had Lily come over to her house to talk with her one on one. She sat her down in the living room and said, “You saw and heard some things earlier today that were probably scary for you. I know about the sounds Haley makes when she's being massaged. She shouldn't have had you massage her. But it's OK. She just makes those sounds because it feels good. It's nothing you need to worry about. Alex's overreaction is understandable. But it was just that, an overreaction. It was scary for her, too.”

Lily said, “I understand a lot more than you give me credit for. Some people make sex sounds when they get massaged, and Haley is one of them. And Alex's freaking out. Well, that's kind of funny. What, did she think we were actually having sex? That's just silly.”

"Well, I guess you really are a big girl now. It looks like I was worried about nothing." 

The young girl put her hand on her aunt's leg. “You seem to think you have to worry about everybody. To take care of everybody. Who takes care of you?” Claire just looked at her. “I can see it on your face. You're under a lot of pressure. Do you have a way to release that pressure?”

“Any other time Phil would ...” A short pause while she considered how to finish that sentence. “... draw me a bubble bath, open a bottle of wine, or rub my feet. Or two or all three of those things.”

Lily's eyes lit up. “I am a bubble bath artist! And I've found that I like giving massages. I'd like to try giving you a foot rub. How about you get yourself some wine and I'll take care of the rest.”

Claire hugged her. “I don't know how you got so sweet, but I can't ask you to do all of that.”

“You're not asking. I'm insisting. You need to unwind, and I will enjoy helping.”

That was all the persuasion Claire needed. She got the wine while Lily got the bath ready. Once in the bathroom she started getting undressed. Cutaway to her talking to the camera. "I told Lily she could go watch TV or do whatever she wanted while I took my bath. She had no interest in doing anything except staying in there with me. If she were a little older, and not related to me, I would have thought she wanted to see me naked! As it was it was just super weird! But what the hey, what's the worst that can happen?" Lily went to move the wine bottle and spilled half of it all over herself. Cutaway to Claire looking at the camera with that smoldering angry look she has. She said to Lily, "You've got to be more careful! You got wine all over your clothes! Take them off. Rinse them in the sink and then use some of the Shout that's under the sink." 

The girl quickly did as she was told. At this point she and her aunt were naked together. Claire soaked in the bath for a while and let her concerns melt away. Of course she drank the rest of the wine. It was just enough to reduce her inhibitions a little. Then the two of them went to the bedroom and Lily proceed to rub Claire's feet.

Claire did put a robe on, but she didn't have anything handy that was small enough for Lily. The girl remained naked. She gave her aunt the best foot massage of her life. Claire's robe came open and she just didn't care. She lie there exposed and fully relaxed. She even moaned a little. 

Alex was talking to the camera again. “I decided I had to tell my mom about what I had seen. I tried to do it over the phone but she wasn't picking up. It went straight to voicemail after one ring, so she probably turned it off without realizing it. Soo, we had to do this face to face. I mentally prepared myself for the truth about what I had done with Lily coming out and what that would do to my reputation. However, nothing could have prepared me for ...”

Lily had slid into the bed with Claire, who just went ahead and slipped her arms out of her robe. They were both fully nude again, now in bed together. Claire hugged her niece and said, “Lily, that was AMAZING! I don't know where you learned to do that, but you have GOT to give Phil some lessons!”

Alex was in the doorway. She had arrived just after Claire slipped her arms out of her robe. She saw her mom hugging her cousin naked in bed and heard what she said. Of course she had no way of knowing Claire was talking about rubbing feet. The context clues strongly suggested cunnilingus. 

She screamed. “MOM! WHAT THE HELL! HOW COULD YOU! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW SCREWED UP THIS IS!”

She ran out with Claire calling after her, “It was just a foot rub! She rubbed my feet!”

A lady was walking her dog down the sidewalk in front of the Dunphy house. She didn't pay much attention to Alex running out saying, “What the fuck is wrong with the women in this family!”

But the sight of Claire coming after her naked. Now that got her attention. Claire was calling out, “She spilled wine on her clothes while I was taking a bath! She just wanted to give me a foot massage!” She noticed the lady staring at her. To the lady she said, “She's got this crazy notion that I had sex with ...” It dawned on her what she was about to say to some random lady she didn't know. Turning to go back into the house she said, “You're not the one I need to explain this to.”

The lady just shook her head and said, “Rich suburban dykes. They give us all a bad name.”

The next day Alex came over to Lily's house when Mitch and Cam were both at work. She said to her, “Haley I kind of get. I don't have words for how wrong it is, but I kind of get it. I don't have the words. Me! THAT'S how wrong it is! But it's not like I haven't thought about it myself. I can see how hot she is. I kind of get it. But my MOM? What the hell was THAT?”

“A mistake. I was thinking of you the whole time.”

“What a load of CRAP!”

“Why do you even care? If you don't want to be with me, I'll find someone who does!”

“But my MOM? You're replacing me with my MOM?”

“Nobody can replace you.” Lily opened her mouth to start another sentence but didn't get a word out before Alex put a lip-lock on her. They made out for a minute or so.

Then Alex said, “You can never sleep with my mom again!”

“I didn't sleep with her. I just ...”

“STOP! I don't want to hear about it!” She took off her shirt. “If you're going to be with anyone in this family it's going to be me.” Cutaway to her talking to the camera. “Was I jealous? That's what you think, I was jealous of my mom? I guess so. I was feeling a lot of things. And that was in the mix somewhere. I don't know why I did what I did. I was trying to forget that I had ever even kissed Lily. And then I go and …. well, you know. I don't know what came over me!”

Then Lily was talking to the camera and giggling. “The hardest part was getting Haley's phone long enough to send Alex that text. For someone who's supposed to be so smart, she is incredibly easy to manipulate. All three of them are! Seeing Haley and Claire naked, and getting to fondle them a little bit, was a delightful bonus. Alex was the prize. I set out to get her and all I had to do was make her jealous. She didn't want Haley or Claire to have me. So predictable!”

Alex pushed Lily down on the couch and lie on top of her, their tongues wrestling. Lily took off Alex's bra. Alex took her cousin's head in her hands and pushed into her massive breasts. "Is this what you wanted? Is this what you're after?" Lily didn't say a word. She was too busy kissing those massive mams. Alex moaned, "OH Lily! That feels so good!"  
They shifted positions so that now Lily was on top. She explored her cousin's big tits with her hands, lips, and tongue. They both slipped out of their shoes. Alex took off Lily's shirt and bra. She cupped her cousin's much smaller, but comely, breasts in her hands. She squeezed them and ever so gently pinched the nipples. Lily started slowly moving down Alex's beautiful body. She savored every curve, explored every part of her from her breasts down to her hips. Alex was loving it. She just lie back and moaned in pleasure, putting it out of her mind that this was her twelve-year-old cousin doing this.

Lily started to open Alex's jeans. Alex grabbed her hands and said, "Lily, wait. We can't ..." She looked down at her cousin's hungry eyes looking back up at her. She let go, looking at the ceiling, and just put her hands up like she was surrendering to the police. "Oh, forget that. Do anything you want to me." 

The young girl needn't be told twice. She wasted no time sliding her cousin's pants and underwear off of her. This is what she had been wanting all along. Sexy Alex on her couch, completely naked, waiting for her to eat her pussy. And eat it she did. Alex was panting and moaning, calling her cousin's name. She ran her fingers through the young girl's silky black hair and wrapped her sexy legs around her neck. She had had her pussy eaten several times before by guys. She had hypothesized that a girl could do it better because a girl knows what a girl wants. But she never imagined it could be anywhere near this much better! If what she had experienced before was cunnilingus she needed a new word for this! 

Lily was in heaven with her tongue deep in her cousin's pussy, her legs wrapped around her neck. She squeezed and fondled Alex's ass. Alex arched her back, calling Lily's name louder and louder. Lily spread Alex's butt cheeks and gingerly slid a finger in the hole. Alex looked down at her with a rapturous look that said keep it up. The young girl looked up at the older girl and continued to eat her pussy as she rather enthusiastically fingered her butt hole.

They kept eye contact as the young girl brought her cousin to a screaming orgasm. “OOOOOOHHHHHHH! LLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYY!

The one thing Lily hadn't counted on was her cousin being a squirter. Alex's juices shot all the way up to her face and she even got a little in her mouth. Some also landed on her breasts and there was a line of it on her belly. Alex's legs went limp. She just lie there panting, her juice in her mouth and on her face and body. Lily made her way back up that hot body licking it up. She even sucked up what was on the older girl's face. With a mouth full of pussy juice she put her cousin in a lip-lock. Alex plunged her tongue into Lily's mouth, enjoying the taste of her own juices on her cousin's tongue. They lie there and made out, Alex squeezing and fondling Lily's butt. 

Panting and out of breath Alex said, “You're awesome! I've never felt anything like that! I don't think I can hold a candle to you, but I sure want to try!” She pushed her cousin back on her back and opened her pants.

Lily grabbed her hands and said, “I'm sure you'll be great, but not yet.” Alex just looked at her, surprised. The young girl continued, “You said I could do anything I want to you. There is more I want to do. Turn around so I can get at that sweet butt!”

Alex complied. She was on her knees and shoulders, presenting her ample rump. “It's all yours, baby!”

Lily explored the cheeks of her full, shapely backside with her hands, lips, and tongue. She even got her teeth involved, gently nibbling on her cousin's derriere. Alex moaned in pleasure as the young girl worked from the outside in. She made her way to the hole and kissed it a few times. Squeezing and spreading the cheeks she slid her tongue inside. 

Alex couldn't believe how good that felt! Until today putting anything in her butt was strictly off-limits. She had surrendered herself to her young cousin for her to do anything and everything she desired to her. Best decision ever! She was panting and moaning, in pure heaven with Lily's tongue in her ass. Lily had been fantasizing about this for quite some time. The reality wasn't as good as the fantasy. It was a thousand times better! She loved eating Alex's ass. Her loud moans, calling Lily's name, pushing back with her hips, all made it even better. After a little while Alex wasn't even forming words anymore. As she approached her second orgasm her voice went up several octaves. 

Squirting again she screamed at the top of her lungs just one sound. “OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

She collapsed on the couch, all of her energy spent. Lily slid up and made out with her some more. Alex was fully aware of where that tongue had just been and she simply didn't care. She couldn't get enough of the young girl. Then Lily just lie on top of her and held her as she drifted off to sleep. The young girl let her cousin sleep. They had a few hours before anyone else would be home. That's enough time for her to get her rest before getting her clothes back on.

Cutaway to Lily talking to the camera. “That was just right for our first time together. We'll do something different the next time.”


End file.
